


My Knight in Shining Armor

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Knights - Freeform, Lionel Luthor - Freeform, Medeival, Overpowered, Princes & Princesses, Princess - Freeform, Queens, Royals, kings - Freeform, prince - Freeform, protecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Kara is the best knight the world has ever seen, it was really impressive because she was a girl as well. Girl knights were practically unheard of.





	1. Meet The Royalty

Kara loved being a knight, helping people and saving kingdoms. She didn't do it for the gold or just because it was her duty, she did it because it was right. The only part she didn't like was the times when she was asked to serve royals. She really had no choice. She was the only female knight to have ever been and she was the only heir to a now dead house of Zor-el, not to be confused with her cousins, Jor-el. The honorable family of El. Her cousin, Knight Kal, was making fun of her because she had to guard royals while he went to hunt for trolls. She remembered their conversation.

_“Ha. You have to guard the royal family! I would say I was slightly upset that you didn’t get to come with me, but the fact that you are doing the thing you hate most humors me.”_

_“Kal, the only reason I am protecting the family is because I am the best knight in the land. Which is code for I am better than you.”_

_“For once, I am glad you are better.”_

She was so busy remembering their conversation that she almost missed her assignment.

 "And you, Kara. You are the best in our cavalry, so you will be protecting the princess."

Great. Another royal snob that gossips about how other royals wear too much makeup. She was led to the west wing of the castle.

"Kara, this is Princess Lena."

She looked upon the girl in front of her. She was wearing a black lace dress, her hair up and woven in with her tiara with the rest of it tied loosely to the side. Kara's breath hitched in her throat. She was stunning.

The princess rolled her eyes at Kara. "I thought I told my parents that I don't need a guard, let alone a knight.”

 Kara felt somewhat disappointed. Just another royal.

"With all due respect, princess, I am afraid I can't leave you. Those are my orders." Kara stayed as straight as she could.

Lena scoffed. "Please. I can tell you want to be here as much as I want you to be here." She said, continuing moving her things. "I hope you don't mind waiting outside the door, then."

Kara looked at the princess sternly. "I am afraid I can't do that either."

"Ah yes. That's right. Most kidnappings happen with the guard right outside the door."

Kara nodded slowly with Lena's words.

"Very well, Knight Kara."

Kara was a bit surprised.

"Oh please. You think I wouldn't know who you are. The almighty Kara. The best knight to have ever lived! Legend has it that she can take down a hundred men without weapons or armor." Lena mocked.

Kara felt her face stiffen even more. The stories were true, except she was capable of so much more. She could never use it because they would attempt to burn her for witchcraft. It wouldn't work, of course, but it's the thought that counts.

"That is indeed who I am. Now, I regret to inform you that I must go through your stuff, just in case. King’s orders."

Lena put her hands up. "Very well. Search away.”

Kara searched through the stuff as fast as it would look humanly possible. "Everything looks good. You may proceed." Kara stepped back.

"What? You checked that way too fast to be able to tell if there was any sign of danger." Lena said.

Kara allowed a smile to cross her face. "Best knight in the land, remember? Nobody has ever died on my watch, and I don't intend to make you the first."

She watched as the princess eyed her suspiciously. Kara was relieved when she went back to moving her things around. She stood solemnly by the door and watched the princess closely, making sure to recognize any and all of the small things she did. Kara did that every time, to make sure she would notice if anything was wrong. She couldn’t help but notice everything else while she was doing this. How her eyes were a mossy green, or how her hair was darker than a raven’s feather, even how her skin looked like the finest porcelain.

“Say, can I call you Kara? Saying ‘Knight Kara’ every time I address you just seems like a waste of time.” The princess suddenly said.

Kara almost stumbled over her words. “Yes, princess.” Was all she decided to say, for fear of not talking correctly.

“Very well. Then you may call me Lena, being called princess has always annoyed me.”

Kara nodded. “Of course.”

She listened to the sounds around her, which mostly included Lena moving and their breathing/heartbeats. She was listening for anything that might pose a threat. There was a loud thud. Kara looked over to see that Lena knocked something over. She rushed over.

“Please, allow me.”

Before she could do anything, Lena cut her off.

“No, I can pick it up myself. Just because I am a princess doesn't mean I can’t do things for myself.”

Kara stepped back and returned to her position by the door. There was another loud noise, this time it wasn’t a thud. It was a scream. The emergency bells sounded around the castle. Kara ran over to Lena’s side.

“What was that?” Lena asked.

“It sounded like a man screaming. Something is wrong.” Kara said, staying close to the princess.

Dare she look through the walls? She didn’t have to because they heard loud steps heading their way. She grabbed Lena and shoved her behind a dressing curtain.

“Stay put and be quiet.” Kara whispered.

She got a nod in response. Now she had to figure out what she was going to do. She was more than upset that she had to wear full battle armor today. She heard the footsteps getting closer. She looked up the tapestry and up at the ceiling. It was vaulted.

_Perfect_.

She ran up the wall as far as she could and grabbed the tapestry. She used it to hold herself up before she pushed off the wall and positioned herself between two of the vaults. She watched the doorway and where Lena was hiding. It would have been a lot easier without this armor, but she could do this. The door slowly opened, revealing two unknown men. She could tell Lena saw them because she nestled into her hiding spot more. Kara waited until one of them got right under where she was. She dropped down on the first one, knocking him out right away. She unsheathed her sword. The second man raised his hands in defeat. She knew he had not given up, she could see the hidden knives positioned throughout his body.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” She asked.

The man sneered at her. “For the one and only princess of the Luthor Kingdom. She makes a lovely bargaining chip.”

He glanced towards Lena’s hiding spot. She had to keep her stoicism to make sure her face wouldn't reveal that was where she was hiding.

“I am afraid you won’t leave with what you desired.” Kara said, getting ready.

“And I am afraid you won’t be leaving at all.”

The man started throwing the hidden knives she had seen. She blocked nearly all of them with her sword and was ready for the last one until he threw it towards Lena. She jumped in front of the blade and as if in slow motion, she saw the man’s face stretch into a smile. She placed her fingers around the blade, catching it right before it hit her chest. The man’s smile disappeared.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I not introduce myself? I am Knight Kara.”

The man’s eyes widened at the sound of her name.

“I would tell you to run along, but I can’t do that after an attempt on our lives.”

She quickly ran over and hit him on the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out.

“It is safe to come out now.” Kara said while picking up the bodies and tying them together.

She watched as Lena slowly came out from behind the curtain. She looked slightly shaken, but she had attempts on her life before. It was nothing new, Kara was sure.

“That was a neat trick.” Lena said, looking up at the vaults. “I never would have thought of that.”

Kara smiled up at the princess as she yanked the last knot tight. “Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself. I am sure you would've if you were put in my situation. If it makes you feel any better, no man ever thought of or tried it either.”

Lena looked slightly impressed. “You have practiced this before?”

She scoffed. “No, I didn’t think I would make it with this armor. This isn't what I normally wear. It’s more for formal purposes than anything.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. She felt her heart stop for a second. It looked like Lena was about to say something else when they heard more people running towards them. She picked up her sword once more and put Lena behind her. Multiple guards ran in, along with the king. Kara lowered her sword and put it back in its holder.

She put her hand across her chest and bowed her head. “My lord.”

The king looked overjoyed at seeing Lena without a scratch on her. He ran over and hugged his daughter. He turned back to face Kara.

“Thank you so much.”

Kara still had her head bowed. “I was just doing my job, your majesty.”

The king smiled. “I knew I was right to call upon you to protect her. Tonight, we shall have a feast in Knight Kara and Princess Lena’s name. You may rise, knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress Inspirations:  
> [Dress 1 (Meeting dress/original dress)](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d2/5d/b6/d25db66476835c6278a0421c14f7c05b--renaissance-dresses-medieval-dress.jpg)  
> [Dress two (Party dress)](https://s.yimg.com/ny/api/res/1.2/_n9U_xfje76nNb75.x7Bhw--/YXBwaWQ9aGlnaGxhbmRlcjtzbT0xO3c9NzQ0O2g9NTI4/http://media.zenfs.com/en/homerun/feed_manager_auto_publish_494/6c41f415263e49fc6293672430c0d1d3)  
> I hope you liked this chapter! I had this sitting in my WIP for so long, that's why I'm posting it so quickly.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Kara eats a lot.

Kara raised her head. “Your majesty, I don’t need a feast.” Her stomach growled loudly. She had to do everything in her power to keep her emotions under control.

Lena spoke up. “No, we will have a feast for you. It sounds like you need it, too.” She saw that Lena was smirking at her.

The king nodded. “A good knight will always be hungry after a job. Guards, take these two men to the dungeon and tell the servants to start preparing the feast.” The king looked back at Kara and Lena. “I trust you two will be cleaned up soon to come down.” With that, the king and guards cleared out with the two men.

Lena started towards her dresser and looking through her clothes. Kara watched as she started laying out several different dresses, all in different colors.

Lena looked up at her. “Do you even have something to wear to the feast?”

She nodded.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Anything that’s not armor.”

Kara froze. That, she did not. She usually attended anything formal in her lighter official armor.

Lena chuckled. “I can’t tell because of that armor, but I think you can fit into one of my dresses.”

She tilted her head and looked at Lena.

She widened her eyes. “No! I couldn’t possibly take one of your dresses. I am fine the way I am.”

Lena scoffed. “No. You have to dress up, especially since the feast is in your name.”

“I don’t know if you've forgotten, but it’s in your name too.”

Lena pointed to a blue dress with hints of red and yellow along it. “That one. Put it on.”

Kara lowered her eyebrows.

“Put. It. On.”

She took a deep breath and went behind the dressing curtain the put it on. She got a bit confused for a second, but eventually got it on. She walked out, blushing a bit. Lena wasn’t saying anything.

“You know, I think I will just stick with my armor.” Kara said, heading back to the curtain.

She felt a hand on her wrist. It was Lena’s.

“No. Sorry I didn’t speak. You look great in it.”

Kara felt herself blush a bit. She needed a distraction and quick.

“Ok, I have a dress, your turn.” Kara said, pointing to a red one.

“Yes, I had my eye on that one, too. Now I know I definitely want to wear it.” Lena said, quickly changing into it.

It was Kara’s turn to be speechless.

Kara shook her head. “You look great.”

Lena smiled. “Shall we?”

She held up her hand. “One second.” She grabbed two of her knives and a dagger and put them in a holster attached to her thigh. She looked down at her legs once they were hidden. She moved around a bit to make sure they stayed that way.

Kara turned back to Lena. “Now I am ready.”

Lena didn’t speak for a second. Kara raised her eyebrow.

“Yes, right. Of course. Yes. Let’s go.” Lena said, quickly leaving the room.

Kara closed the door behind them as they made their way down the corridor to the great dining hall. It was already overflowing with guests and happy people. All royals, of course. All of the chatter stopped when they entered the room. The attention of the entire room shifted towards them. Kara had to stay rigid, even though she didn't like this kind of attention. She heard a voice at her side.

“You aren't used to this kind of attention, are you? Just keep moving and I will tell you how to survive.” Lena whispered.

“Lena! Darling! And Knight Kara! I almost didn't recognize you. Welcome. I am glad you both could make it.” The king said from across the hall. He motioned for them to come over and raised his voice. “Welcome, all! I am so glad you could make it to this last-minute feast. This is in honor of the knight who saved my daughter’s life and my daughter, who was brave through it all. So, I raise my glass to them and encourage you to all enjoy the feast!” He sat back down.

The room erupted with applause. It soon simmered back down to loud conversations. She walked with Lena over to the king and sat down besides him. Kara looked at all of the food before her. She had to will her stomach to not growl loudly like before.

Lena nudged her. “You know you are allowed to eat, right?”

Kara was thankful for the clarification and dug in. Five minutes in to shoving her face with food, she noticed Lena staring at her. She quickly swallowed and wiped her mouth.

“You really are a knight. You certainly eat like one.” Lena said.

“Well, my metabolism is really high. I need to eat very often.” Kara replied.

“Really? You eat that much multiple times a day? How do you stay so thin?” Lena said. She ducked her head almost immediately after, as if realizing what she just said.

Kara smiled. “Well, I train when I am not working. So, I guess I just keep busy.”

She watched as Lena nodded, still staring at the table. There was something different about her than earlier. Was it the fact that she was being a bit more open? Maybe that she was being a little bit kinder? Kara shook her head. It didn’t really matter. She would only be working with them for a week. Then she could go hunt trolls and continue her written legend. She leaned back in her chair, reveling in the thought of taking down beasts. She straightened up when she found that, once again, Lena’s eyes were on her.

“You seem to be off in your own world sometimes, you know that, right?” Lena asked.

Before Kara could respond she saw something out of the corner of her eye. The gleam of a knife. Within seconds, it was flying in their direction. She jumped over the table and deflected the knife with the metal cuffs she insisted on wearing. She quickly grabbed the dagger that was attached to her thigh. More throwing knives were coming at her. She knew she couldn’t dodge them, because Lena and the King were behind her. She kept deflecting them towards the ground with her dagger and cuffs. The room was silent asides from the occasional gasp and sometimes a scream. People didn’t even try to leave, they just seemed enamored by the situation at hand. She finally had eyes on the perpetrator. She grabbed one of her throwing knives and threw it at him, and it hit him square in the shoulder. He let out a scream, but kept throwing things at her. She got closer to him as he started running out of knives to throw, she hit him with her final knife, which sent him to the ground. She picked him up and held him against the wall, with her dagger to his throat.

“Guards, I need some cuffs.” She said calmly.

In no more then 30 seconds people came running in with rope and metal hand cuffs. Before they could make it over, she felt a sharp object in her stomach. He had one last knife, which was now in her. She let out a small gasp. She felt blood start leaking from her mouth and stomach. She held him until the guards had him. She quickly grabbed several cloth napkins and was starting to patch up the wound when her vision started to blur. It was poisoned. She yanked out the blade. People started taking action then. The King, her fellow knights, and Lena were at her side. She quickly put more napkins on it, finally managing to seal the wound enough to get actual medical attention. She felt that she was being held.

“Kara! Kara, can you hear me?” Lena said.

She sat up. “Loud and clear.” She grunted.

She stood up and headed towards the door.

“It was poisoned, I need to see a doctor right away.”

She made it to the door and looked at the others following her.

“Don’t follow me. That man couldn't have come alone, you need to fan out and search for any others. I need at least three of you guarding the King and Princess. Never let them leave your sight.”

More blood came out of her mouth. She just wiped it off.

“Go! I will be fine.”

Lena was the only one that resisted her orders. “You are clearly fatally wounded! Why would any of them leave you?”

“Because, I can take care of myself! Stay with your father.” Her vision blurred more. “I can’t wait much longer. The poison is spreading quickly. Go.”

Lena shook her head. “No, I am taking you to the doctor.”

Kara was about to resist when the poison finally did more than she could take. “You should've listened.” Was the last thing she said before passing out.

 

     Kara woke up to a dark room, barely lit by candle light. She was on a large bed. She felt a slight dip in the bed besides her. She looked sideways to see a pool of dark hair. Though she couldn't see a face, she knew who it was. She looked down at her stomach. The wound that was once there should be sealed by now. She inched her way upwards, trying to sit up. Lena’s head jerked up, eyes wide.

“No. Don’t move. You will reopen your wound.”

Kara laughed quietly and removed the bandage.

“No don’t do that!” Lena said reaching for the bandage, only to stop when she saw that the cut was completely sealed.

“I am fine. I told you I could handle myself. I probably would've woken up some time later when I passed out.” Kara started to sit up more.

Lena creased her eyebrows. “That doesn't mean you shouldn't rest.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why do you care so much? I expected the doctor to be here, but something tells me you are not a doctor.”

Lena didn't speak for at least 15 seconds. “No, I am not. But you are in my room.”

Kara jolted up, only to feel vertigo. She tried to get out of the bed anyway. “I am sorry that I am in your private space, I will leave.”

She felt a surprisingly strong arm push her back down.

“The wound may have been sealed somehow, but you are still weak from the poison. Lay down. I don’t mind, really.” Lena insisted.

Kara shook her head. “I can just go to the infirmary.”

“I swear, you are so iron-headed. I will knock you out if I have to.” Lena said.

“I'd love to see you try. I mean, if I have an iron head, how can you knock me out?” Kara asked, teasing.

Lena let her head flop onto the bed. “You are impossible.”

“Ha. You have no idea.” She said, nestling back into the pillows.

She looked down at her clothes and realized she was still in the dress from earlier.

“Oh, gosh! I am so sorry about your dress! Not only does it have holes in it, it has my blood all over.” She messed with the hole where her wound used to be.

“It’s fine. You should be more worried about the blood you dripped all over the great hall. Those guys we caught probably think you dead.” Lena said.

She raised an eyebrow. “So, they found more? I knew it. From the looks of him, he was definitely from a dark guild. He actually had a marking on his skin that I noticed on the two men who had come for you. A red serpent, wrapped around a sword.”

“You noticed all of that in the few minutes you fought them, not to mention you were stabbed and poisoned.”

“You almost sound impressed.” Kara joked.

Lena laughed. “Well that’s because I am.”

They heard a noise at the door. She reached for her dagger, only to find it wasn’t there. She looked to the side table and saw the knife that was once in her. She grabbed it and sat up in a fighting position. The King walked in. She relaxed her fighting stance and put the knife down.

“Ah, you're awake.”

Lena nodded at her father. “Yes, and the wound on her is fully healed, too.”

The King looked surprised. “I had heard myths about you healing miraculously fast, but I never thought them to be true!” He walked over and examined Kara’s closed cut. “Well, I’ll be.”

Kara swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. She bowed her head. “I thank you for your hospitality. I am in condition to work again, your majesty.”

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw it was the king’s.

“Nonsense, you need a little more rest. Besides, you should be thanking Lena, she did all of the work.” The King nodded towards his daughter.

Kara turned and bowed her head, smiling. She knew only Lena could see it.

“It was no problem.” Lena stated, trying not to laugh.

She lifted her head and turned back to the king. “I assure you, I am fit enough to continue my duties.”

The King eyed her. “Very well. I am constantly impressed by you, Knight Kara. You saved Lena twice and me once all in one day. Not to mention, you took on a poisoned blade and healed within the night.”

Kara smiled at him. “I was only doing my job, my lord. Now, if you say I am fit, I need to change back into my armor.” She looked at the three knights behind the king. “You three, keep an eye on both of them until I return. I will be back as soon as possible.”

She walked out of the room. Kara looked around to make sure no one could see her, and used her super speed to head to her room. She equipped all of her light armor that she fought in often. It consisted of a red velvet cape, with a thin breastplate, accompanied by a light chain mail skirt that was covered in red cloth, along with knee high boots, and several areas for hidden blades. And of course, she had her sword. This time she walked back to Lena’s room, trying to make it seem like a normal amount of time. She was relieved to see that all was well when she returned.

“Ok, thank you for attending to them while I got my things. That will be all.” The knights nodded at her and stepped outside the door, waiting for the King.

The King nodded at Kara. “Well, I best be off to bed. Lena needs some sleep, too. Please make sure she does sleep. We will be off in the morning.”

Kara nodded. The King left, leaving just her and Lena. Lena was standing there, motionless.

“Lena, are you ok?” She asked, suddenly concerned.

“Huh? Oh, yes! I, um. I will get to bed, then.” Lena stumbled over her words.

Kara nodded at the princess. “Please do.”

Lena got into her bed, and Kara stood in place by the door. She was using her hearing to make sure nothing was wrong.

“Hey, Kara?”

Kara almost jumped at the sound of Lena’s voice.

“Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Can you sit by my bed?” Lena asked, completely serious.

There were so many different things racing through Kara’s mind. She eventually settled on following orders.

“Yes, if that is what you wish.” Kara moved to the spot Lena was in when Kara was lying there.

“Thank you…” Lena said, right before drifting off into sleep.

Kara studied her. She looked beautiful in sleep too. Her dark hair pooling perfectly around her, her face unaffected by any emotions, and her face was just perfectly framed by everything else. She was just… perfect. Kara shook her head. That’s not how this works. She needs to make sure Lena is safe, not admire her.

_Can’t you do both?_

No. No she cannot. She straightened up and prepared herself for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I loved this story, I hope you do too!  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	3. Morning Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause why would Kara wanna do her job and Lena is good at being distracted and distracting.

     It was finally morning. The sun warmed her up and filled her with power. She wanted to go and train, but she had to watch over Lena. She saw Lena stir. The girl slowly rolled over towards Kara and stretched. She very nearly punched her in the face. Lena rubbed her eyes, and realized she was facing directly at Kara. Kara smiled when she saw Lena yelp and jump back on her bed.

“Good morning to you too.” Kara smirked.

Lena puffed her cheeks out in mock-anger. “You scared me.”

“You were the one who wanted me to sit by your bed last night.”

Lena ducked her head quickly. “Yes.”

“Well, I hope it’s not too much to ask, but I would really like to train this morning, but I can’t do that because I am supposed to be guarding you. So can you come out with me so I can train and watch you?” Kara asked, trying to keep as calm as possible.

Lena seemed to consider it. “Fine. I am curious.”

Kara smiled. “Well we need to eat breakfast and I can train until we are ready to depart for the Lar-gand kingdom.”

Lena giggled.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“You. Just. You are so adorable when you are excited.” Lena said.

Kara couldn't stop herself this time. She turned as red as her velvet cape. That caused Lena to laugh.

“Can we just get breakfast?”

“Sure thing, cutie.” Lena teased.

“Stop! You know that I can’t stop my face from turning red when you say stuff like that.” Kara whined.

“Why do you think I am doing it?” Lena asked as she got changed behind the curtain.

“You. Just. Sometimes.” Kara was now frustrated.

Lena walked out wearing a similar lace dress to the one she had met her in. “I sometimes what?”

Kara turned around to avoid further embarrassment. “Never mind.”

She heard Lena behind her, quietly giggling. She was just so… distracting. She turned excited when she thought about training. She wanted to try and perfect the tapestry thing she did the day before. They quickly ate breakfast and headed outside. Lena forgot to bring a cloak.

“It is freezing!”

“You should've brought a cloak.”

“I forgot!”

Kara sighed. “Fine.” She unhooked her cape and put it around Lena. “Better?”

“Yes…”

“Ok!” Kara skipped away.

She looked back at Lena. She looked small in her cloak. She turned back to the weapons table. She took the bow first. She surveyed her surroundings.

_Hmmm… Maybe if I jump off of that tree, shoot that target, then  I can roll backwards and shoot those two and the one above, and then hitch three arrows and shoot those three._

Kara nodded, satisfied with her plan. And she did exactly that. She ran up the trunk of the old tree and twisted her torso, allowing her to hit the target and land kneeling. She continued to to do a brisk backwards roll and quickly shot the two targets and the one above her. She reached back into her quiver and grabbed three arrows in between her fingers and fired them all at once. She came to a stop and looked at all of her targets. All bullseyes. She turned back to the weapons table, catching a quick glance at Lena, who was gaping. Kara grinned to herself. She grabbed the throwing knives. Even though she basically practiced last night, there was a few things she wanted to try. She looked at the straw dummy. She was awfully close. Kara backed up until she was against the castle wall.

_This will have to do._

Kara usually did this from further distances, but she would live. She laid out the knives in a horizontal line in front of her. She took a deep breath. She dashed for the first knife and threw it normally, then she grabbed another and threw it with a right hook, then a left, then she grabbed two and did a double fire off of a spin. There was one knife left. This was one she really wanted to try. She dashed directly towards the knife and towards the castle wall. She ran up it, pushed off and threw the knife, landing directly on her feet. She studied the dummy and nodded. All in fatal spots. She had a hard time yanking one of them out. And when it finally did come out she fell backwards. She heard Lena laughing. She shot a glare towards the princess and got a grin in reply. She made her way over to the weapons table again.

_Hmmm…_

She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Lena looked confused. Kara waited for a few more seconds until she heard hoofbeats. Kara’s horse came to a halt in front of her. She rubbed its muzzle.

“Ok, are you ready for this?” She mumbled to the horse.

It reared.

“Atta girl!”

She mounted the horse and brought her back by the castle wall. She unsheathed her sword.

_Lets do this._

“Ya!” She shouted to make the horse move.

They started hurtling towards the dummy. She swiped at it a few times by going back and forth. She was getting a bit bored of that, so she backed farther away and charged. She stood up on her horse’s back and jumped. She did a back flip in the air and drove her sword straight down, causing the entire dummy to collapse. She sheathed her sword once more. Her horse returned to her.

“Why don’t you go get some water.” She said to the horse.

She walked towards Lena as her horse ran off in the direction it came from. Lena’s eyes followed it.

“Your horse is awfully obedient.” Lena said.

“Yeah, I found her injured as a young foal. I took her in and raised her. She has been the best steed I have ever had.” Kara said, remembering it fondly.

“How are you so perfect?” Lena said, instantly covering her mouth.

Kara turned her head and grinned. “What was that?”

“NOTHING!” Lena said, turning red.

She heard her perfectly well, but she didn't want Lena to know that. She wanted her to think she just got away with murder.

“Whatever you say, princess.”

Lena nodded.

“I think it is about time to go.” Kara said as a multitude of horses were heading their way. “Looks like they are all packed up as well.” She whistled once more and her horse separated from the crowd. “Which horse is yours?” She said, grabbing the reigns.

Lena looked down. “I don’t have a horse.”

Kara raised her eyebrow. “Really? Well I guess you will just have to ride with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm glad all of y'all are loving the story, I just read through the rest of what I have and I'm so excited. Any feedback is great. Love ya!  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> or don't  
> That's cool too.


	4. Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit more difficult to protect people when you are in a forest that could be filled with wildlife and bandits.

She hoisted herself onto the saddle and gave her hand to Lena. She pulled Lena up and she sat behind her on the horse. Her heart fluttered when Lena put her arms around her and rested her head on her back.

“Now, I don’t know how fast we will be going, so be prepared for anything.”

She felt Lena nod. The pack of people and horses started moving. She preferred to stay near the back, it was a lot easier to maneuver when you had no one around you. They were at a steady walk when they stopped. She rode up to the front of the line.

“What seems to be the hold up?” She asked the King.

“The scout has not returned.” The King replied.

She looked into the distance. She saw that the scout was fine and was heading back their way. Not that they could see it.

“I suggest we wait for a few more minutes.” Kara said.

The King nodded. The scout showed up no later than two minutes after she said that.

“How did you know that nothing bad happened?” She felt Lena’s voice vibrate through her chest piece.

“Guess I just have a sense of danger.”

Another nod against her back. They rode on for a good while. Until sunset, to be precise. They hadn't yet gotten out of the woods, so they had cover if it decided to rain. The other knights were already setting up all of the tents. She hopped off her horse and held her hand out to help Lena down. She opened the flap to Lena’s tent and let her in. She tied up her horse before she went in the tent herself. Kara looked around. The tent looked cozy. It had a small cot, for Lena of course, and a small dresser. Where these things came from, Kara had no clue. Whenever she was out, she would sleep on the ground. She just realized that Lena still had her cloak.

“Hey, red riding hood.”

Lena looked up at her with narrowed eyes. “I don’t want to give it back.”

“Why? I mean you have your own now.” Kara asked, genuinely curious.

“Because…” Lena ducked her head.

“Because…?” Kara pushed.

“Because…” She mumbled the rest of her sentence.

“I’m sorry?”

“Because biff un dels flik uuf.”

“What? I literally have no idea what you just said.”

“Because this one smells like you…” Lena finally spoke up.

Kara was speechless.

_She wants to keep it because it smells like me?_

Lena stood up to be directly next to her. Kara knows that Lena was literally hugging her for the past couple of hours, but the proximity was making her freak out.

_For a knight, you sure are a nervous wreck._

She was about to say something else before she felt Lena moving closer to her. It took but seconds for their lips to touch. Kara didn’t know what was happening, but it felt like she had waited ages to do this. Suddenly Lena backed away with her hands over her mouth.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have…”

Kara cut her off by kissing her again. They both just gave in. Eventually they had to breathe.

“Apparently we both fell for each other.” Kara said, breathless.

“Pssh… Fell… More like face planted.” Lena said.

They both started laughing. It tapered away when they realized what was wrong with this situation.

“Why can’t this be a world where this would be a relationship that was acceptable?” Kara asked. “I mean, we meet all of the requirements, except for the fact that we are both girls.”

Lena sighed and nodded against Kara’s chest. They both just sat in each other’s arms for a couple minutes until Kara heard footsteps approaching.

“Your dad is coming.”

Lena looked alarmed. Kara stood up and moved over to the dresser, pretending like she was standing guard. The King entered the tent.

“Ah, what do we have here?”

Kara and Lena both stiffened.

He laughed. “I am glad you two made yourselves comfortable so quickly. I never get used to a tent this fast. I am also very happy you two have seemed to have grown close.” He turned to Kara. “Lena is hard to make friendly, but you seem to have done it easily. You never cease to impress.”

Kara nodded. “How long until we reach the border?”

The King turned a little more serious. “About three hours from here. I heard that there are bandits patrolling them. I trust you and your knights can handle it?”

“You can count on it.” Kara stated.

The King patted her on the back. “I would be honored to have you as a daughter, it is unfortunate. Your family, that is.”

“It is alright. I have my cousin and that is all I need. He was my moral support and I was his. We eventually have to go our own ways though.” She said, recalling the times where it was just her and Kal sparring and talking.

“Again, your bravery exceeds everything that is ever told about you.” The King started towards the tent exit. “I suggest you all get sleep, you will need it.”

Kara did feel a bit sleepy after staying up for many hours, not to mention the emotional trip she just went on.

“Very well, I will have my guards set up a shift. We will have two knights watching at all times.”

The King nodded. “That is a good idea.” He then left.

She looked over at Lena, who looked relieved.

“Can you handle yourself for five minutes?” Kara asked.

Lena walked over to her. “Only if you promise it won’t be any longer.”

Kara grinned and bowed. “As you wish.” She looked up to see Lena smiling at her tease.

She walked out of the tent and rallied up the knights. She told them the plan.

“Kara, you should probably rest.”

“Yeah, you did take a poison dagger to the stomach.”

“Could you please do that, for us?”

“We don’t want you to over do it.”

Kara rubbed her forehead at all of her comrades’ words.

She sighed. “Fine. I will do as you ask. But if anything happens, you will come to me immediately. Is that clear?”

They all nodded.

“Good. Dismissed.”

The first two set up watch while she went back to the tent. She saw that Lena was sitting on her cot.

“You are quite stern with your group.” Lena said, smirking.

“It’s called a cavalry, and yes. I need to be to make them the best they can be.” Kara said, already feeling sleep pull at her eyelids.

Lena nodded in mock seriousness. “I am sure. Anyhow, I think you should do as they asked and get to sleep. I can tell you are barely staying awake right now.”

Kara nodded at those words. She gathered up a bit of dry grass to use as a pillow and fell asleep immediately. Before she drifted off completely, she could hear Lena’s complaints about her not sleeping on a real pillow or bed.

     She woke up to a small noise in the forest. She immediately looked through everything.

_Damn._

A bunch of unidentified people were coming their way. She heard Lena shift.

“What?” Lena mumbled.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Lena slowly nodded and drifted off.

She left the tent and went to the knights on guard.

“I have a bad feeling. Get ready to wake the others if need be.” Kara said.

They knew that when she had a feeling, she was usually right. As if on cue, the bandits came out of the bushes and surrounded the camp. They woke the knights just with the noise they made coming forth. These were definitely not skilled bandits.

Kara crossed her arms and shook her head. “You guys picked the wrong camp to mess with, especially since you are newbies.”

The man who she assumed was their leader stepped forward.

“Who said we are newbies.”

“Your foot work is sloppy and I could hear you coming from a mile away. Trust me, I have dealt with far worse than you. It might help by telling you who I am.”

“Yeah, enlighten me little girl.” The rest of the bandits laughed.

“Name’s Kara. Knight Kara, that is.”

The looks on the bandit’s faces turned from amusement to sheer terror.

Kara sheathed her sword. “I don’t even want to bother with you guys. You can either leave, you won’t be charged with any crimes because, as of now, you technically haven't done anything illegal in my presence, or you can try and fight me, yes all of you at once, and can go to jail for trying to kill a knight and hurt a camp of innocents.”

The bandits seemed to consider. The leader finally spoke up.

“You win this time. But next time, we will bring reinforcements.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Is that a threat? Because if it was, I can send you straight off to jail. Unfortunately I can’t throw the others in because they didn't make the threat. But you, you would fit right in with the most wanted criminals. Anyway, if your reinforcements are anything like you, I doubt there would be much difference in the outcome, just going to jail with the reinforcements.”

Kara smiled. That seemed to push him over the edge.

“Screw reinforcements, attack!”

She looked at the other knights, signaling for them to stand by. She kept her sword sheathed. She looked towards all of the tents. All of them were awake, looking outside. All of them were safe with knights by them. There were five guys surrounding her. She stood up straight with her hands behind her back. They started running towards her. She stepped around them and weaved back and forth, causing them to run into each other. Four of them decided it was a good idea to charge her from all four directions, only to find she could to a flip right over one of them. They all head butted each other, getting knocked out. More bandits came after her. She had her fun with not using her hands, now she could throw some people. She moved the bandits in her own directions, tossing them at each other.

“You guys clearly were never taught how to use your opponent’s strength against them.” Kara said, jumping over another charger.

She heard the whistling of a arrow coming towards her. She caught it before it could hit her.

“Your sniper in the tree could be a little more silent, too.” She picked up a stray bow off of one of the bandits and shot the arrow at the sniper. He fell out of the tree after being hit in the shoulder. After most of the bandits deteriorated, she approached the leader. He started backing up until he hit a tree.

She leaned in close to him, but spoke loud enough for all of them to hear. “One other note you should take. I almost never kill. Remember the almost.”

With that she knocked him out. She sighed. This was going to be a pain to clean up. Where was Kal when you needed him?

She looked towards the other knights, who were silently impressed even though they had seen her pull stunts like this before. “Please clean them up and have them sent to the jail as soon as possible.”

They nodded and sent a scout into the night.

She looked towards all of the tents. “Are you all alright?”

She received a nod from everyone except Lena, who seemed to still be in shock. She walked towards her tent.

“Are you ok?”

Lena nodded. “Now, I know I watched you train this morning. And I was very impressed by that, believe me. But that… that was almost inhumanely amazing.”

She stiffened at the use of the word ‘inhuman.’

Kara tightly smiled. “That’s what I do.”

She looked around again, to see that there was no other threats for miles. She had sent out a scout for their area to not seem suspicious.

She took a deep breath. “We should get back to sleep, we have to make it to the Lar-gand kingdom tomorrow.”

She moved towards her makeshift bed and nodded a silent goodnight towards Lena, who was no doubt, about to complain about how she was sleeping again. This time she was asleep before she even heard a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it thus far. BTW it's hard for me to do slow burns, I'm more of a volcano person. Not that this was supposed to be a slow burn. Any feedback is great.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	5. Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOUSE!

     Kara stretched as she felt the sunlight filter through the small crack of the tent flap. Her eyes flew open.

_Shoot._

They were supposed to leave at the crack of dawn. She stepped outside to see everyone awake and eating breakfast. They all smiled as Kara stepped forth.

“Why did no one wake me up? We need to get moving.” She said, trying to suppress the slight anger she was feeling.

“We thought you might need the sleep, after last night.”

“It’s true we had seen you do that before, but like we said, you still need rest.”

Kara scoffed at her comrades and the others. “I don’t need rest. Not now, at least.”

Lena pouted at her. “You were snoring when I woke up. I think your body disagrees with you.”

She felt herself soften with Lena’s words. “Fine. I will let it go. This time. But seriously, we need to get moving before we lose too much time.”

That time they all nodded and started taking down camp. She went over to her horse and started to saddle her up.

“Hey, you never told me her name.”

Kara flinched, not knowing Lena was right there. She stroked the horse’s mane.

“Her name is Misty. It’s not very original. It was because it was misty when I found her.”

“I think it is a beautiful name.” Lena said.

Kara smiled gratefully. “You know, I am glad your dad thinks we have grown close. But I doubt he knows how close.”

Lena’s face fell. “Yeah, and he might never find out.”

Kara nodded. “Well, that is a problem we can face later. It definitely shouldn't be a problem on the road, right?” She eyed Lena to make sure she understood.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Good.”

She finished fixing up Misty and pulled herself and Lena onto her back. Then they were off.

     Kara was constantly checking their surroundings, making sure they weren't going to get ambushed. So far, so good. They were just about to the border when she heard something in the bushes. The rest of the group stopped when she did. She looked through them. It was a beast. She jumped off of her horse, motioning for the rest to be ready. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to attack. The beast seemed to move closer. She quickly surveyed their surroundings. They were in a clearing in the woods, making it the perfect place to fight a beast. A loud roar came from in front of her.

“All of you back up or get to the sides! Quickly!” She yelled.

They all did as she said. They moved just in time because the beast came charging out of the bushes, straight at her. She drew her sword and used it to block the beast’s charge. She threw her fist at the side of its head, disorienting it. She held her hand up towards one of the knights. A bow and quiver full of arrows was thrown her way. She drew an arrow and shot it at the ground near the beast’s foot, making it back away for a second. Kara looked at the height of the trees around her, and back at the beast. She shot another arrow, this time sinking it into the side of its snout. It let out a loud roar that shook the ground. She stood in place, waiting for the beast to charge again. When it did, she did the same thing she did the day before. She ran up the trunk of a tree and shot an arrow, this one with a rope attached to it. It caught on the flesh of the beast’s shoulder. It cried in agony. She tugged down on the rope, making sure it was secure. She then proceeded to run in what seemed like random directions and made the beast charge until suddenly, it was tied up. It was growling and making all sorts of noises as she walked over to it. It was heaving. Kara hated hurting animals, but sometimes it was necessary. She pulled the two arrows out of the animal. At this point, Kara assumed its throat was raw enough. She looked towards the King.

“What do you wish me to do with it?”

The King considered. “Well we can’t carry it with us… do what you wish with it, as long as it does not hurt us.”

Kara placed her hand across her chest and bowed. “Yes, your majesty.” She looked up at all of them. “You will have to stay here for a few minutes. It seems to be a good time for a lunch break.”

They all nodded. She turned to the beast and grabbed the end of one rope and started dragging it away from the group and into the forest. The voices had finally faded enough for Kara to figure out what she wanted to do with it. She honestly didn't want to kill it, so she would have to find another way. She started to move towards the animal. She stopped when she heard a noise behind her.

“Why did you follow me?” Kara asked.

“How did you know I was here?” Lena replied, coming out from behind the tree where she was hiding.

“I know everything.”

Lena scoffed and walked up next to her. “What are you going to do with it?”

Lena grabbed her hand. She closed her fingers around it as if it were an instinct.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to kill it.” She sighed. “Why are these things never easy?”

Lena leaned on her. “They aren't supposed to be.”

Kara lowered her head. “Well, this is a stupid idea, but I am going to do it anyways.”

“That is the definition of what you do. ‘This is a bad idea but I am going to do it anyways because I am Kara and that is what I do.’” Lena teased.

Kara started to pull both of them away from the beast. “Don’t make fun of me. Plus, this is all I feel like I can do.”

She pulled out her dagger and examined it. She started sawing at a weak point in the rope.

_This is a bad idea._

She eventually got the ropes loose enough that the beast sprang up and pinned her to the ground.

“Kara!” Lena yelled.

“Stay back, Lena. I am fine.”

She forced herself up and the beast off of her. She looked at it dead in the eyes. It seemed to shrink before her. Kara had no idea how this was going to work, but she was going to try. She slowly approached the beast. She put her hand on its muzzle. It whimpered. She pet it gently and pulled something out of her pocket. It was something that could make wounds go numb so they could heal faster. She rubbed some on the beast’s two wounds.

“There you go.” Kara whispered to the beast.

It looked relieved. It looked at her with more friendly eyes.

“Are we good?” She asked the beast.

It seemed to nuzzle her.

“Come on.”

She walked over to Lena, the beast following her. Lena looked shocked.

“Did you just tame it?”

Kara turned around and pet the animal. “That’s what it seems like, yes. What do I name you?” The animal seemed to make this squealing squeak noise.

“How about Mouse?” Lena said.

Kara laughed. “That is perfect. What do you think, Mouse?” The beast nuzzled her. She put her hands on its snout. “Mouse, I don’t think I can take you with us, so I am going to need you to stay here and be good so when I come back, you can be with me.”

Mouse sat down. They laughed.

“Ok, good.” She turned to Lena. “Let’s go.”

They started to walk towards the clearing they came from.

“So, why does no one question you when just one woman walks away dragging a super heavy beast that five men couldn't move?” Lena suddenly asked.

Kara shrugged. “They just know that is how I do things. No one cares enough to ask anymore. They just think I am a living legend.”

Lena grabbed her hand once more. “Well I care. How do you do it all?”

She shook her head. “I really want to tell you, but I am genuinely terrified to do so.”

Lena tilted her head and stopped, pulling Kara to a stop as well. “Why are you scared?”

Kara looked at the ground. “Because… If you knew… I don’t think anyone would ever think of me the same again. I feel like I would lose your trust.”

“What could you possibly say that could make me lose your trust?”

She looked up into Lena’s eyes. “Can I tell you when we get to the Lar-Gand castle?”

Lena sighed. “Fine, this better be good. I will be pulling my hair out trying to guess what it is.”

Kara brought her free hand up to cup Lena’s cheek.

“Please don’t. Your hair is so beautiful, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I am supposed to stop that from happening, not cause it.” Kara said.

Lena leaned into her hand and grinned. “I know I said I would behave until we were done with the trip but… one? Please…”

Kara grinned back. “Fine.”

She pulled Lena into a kiss and they stayed there for a few more seconds than either of them expected, but they didn’t complain.

“I bet they are starting to get a bit worried. At least at the fact you are missing.” Kara said.

Lena looked at her with mischief. “Yeah, I honestly think I would rather run away and be with you than go back.”

She lightly tilted her head. “I would love that too, but we both have a duty to our people.”

Lena lightly punched her shoulder. “Why do you have to be so… knightly all the time?”

Kara felt the corner of her mouth rise. “Well, I have to be knightly to be a knight, right?”

She got rolled eyes in reply.

“Come on, we have to go.” Kara said, starting to pull Lena along.

She dropped her hand right before they reached camp. Her hand felt cold without Lena’s there with it. The King turned and looked at the two.

“Oh good, she was with you. The beast, I trust you have taken care of it?”

Kara nodded. “It will no longer be of trouble to you, my lord.”

She noticed the tension that was growing between Lena and her father.

“I will go make sure our route is secure.” Kara said, starting towards the other knights.

She turned around to see a distressed Lena looking at her. ‘Sorry!’ She mouthed. She half-listened to the knight’s conversation and half-listened to Lena and her father.

“You can’t go missing like that!”

“I know, father. But I was with Knight Kara, so I was safe.”

“But I didn’t know that! All I knew is that my daughter was suddenly gone after a beast was taken who knows where.”

“I am ok, and that is what counts.”

“I suppose. But please, promise me you won’t go missing like that again.”

“I promise.”

“Good. Now I have to go check with the knights to make sure our plan is ok.”

Kara snapped back to what she was supposed to be listening to. The plan sounded good from what she gathered in the time she actually listened. The King approached.

“Are we ready?”

“It would appear so, your majesty. We are ready to move when you are.” Kara said.

He nodded. “Let’s go right now.”

The knights dispersed and went to their horses. Kara walked over to Misty, who was completely calm, despite the beast. Lena came over as well.

“You ready for another long ride?” Kara asked.

“Were you asking me or Misty?” Lena teased.

She rolled her eyes. “Are you ready to go?”

“Only if you are.” Lena replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much. I hope you guys do too! Any feedback is amazing.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	6. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to meet a snobbish prince?

She hopped on Misty’s back and helped Lena up. They started down the beaten road once again. It was smooth sailing from there until the Lar-Gand castle was in sight.

“Wow… It is a lot different from home.” Lena said softly.

Kara nodded. “Is this your first time away from home?”

She felt a head shake against her back.

“No, I was really little when I did leave, though. I don’t remember it, so in a way, I guess it is my first time away from home.”

Lena sounded a bit shaken. She took one hand off of the reigns and put it on one of Lena’s hands that were around her abdomen and squeezed it. She got a squeeze in return.

“You will be fine. I will be there for you.” Kara said, putting her hands back on the reigns.

She felt Lena nestle into her back more.

“Yeah…” She heard a muffled Lena say.

They approached the castle and rode through the gates. It was rather large. Kara had forgotten what the Luthors were even doing in the Lar-gand kingdom. She got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the slam of the gates behind them. She hopped down and helped Lena get off. They both admired the castle. Kara looked over at Lena.

“Ok, well I am assuming that you need to go and meet the Prince. I will put Misty in her stall and be with you as soon as possible.” Kara said, grabbing Misty’s reins.

Lena nodded and smiled. “See you soon.”

Kara watched as Lena walked off. She started towards the stables. She quickly took Misty’s stuff off and closed the stable, leaving the horse to rest. Kara wanted to get back as soon as she could. She ran up the steps of the castle and headed straight towards the throne room.

     Kara reached the doors of the room. She could hear the sound of quiet chatter inside. She opened the large door, hoping to slip inside quietly, but the door made a loud noise upon closing. Three heads turned on her. The King nodded at her and Lena smiled. The third person she didn't recognize.

“Ah, you must be Knight Kara. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The unfamiliar person said.

“Yes, you too. I apologize for interrupting. Please continue.” Kara replied, mimicking her fellow knight by the side of Lena.

“Mmm…” The man hummed. “We don’t really have much more to discuss. We can continue this conversation at the feast tonight.”

He said this without taking his eyes off of her. She shifted slightly. Lena clearly sensed this, as she stiffened up.

“I will have my guards show you to your chambers.” He waved them off.

Lena and Kara were soon in a guest chambers. When Kara closed the door, she turned to face Lena.

“Who was that?”

“That was Mon-el, the Prince.” Lena said, plopping down on her bed.

“He was… interesting. To say the least.” Kara sat in a chair close to the bed.

“Yeah, the pieces of the conversation you missed were nothing important. I don’t like him already. He seems kind of… stuck up.” Lena said.

Kara chuckled to herself. That was what she thought of all royals until she met Lena.

Lena sat up. “What is so funny?”

Kara shook her head. “Nothing much. I just… I thought the same thing about all royals, at one point.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “‘At one point?’ When did that change?”

She searched Lena’s eyes for a minuted. “It changed when I met you.” Kara shifted a bit in her chair. “Don’t you have a feast to be preparing for?”

“Yeah, and you do, too!” Lena said.

Kara vigorously shook her head. “I learned my lesson last time. I am sticking with my armor, thank you.”

Lena pouted. “Please? I know you have amazing healing powers and I doubt anything will happen.”

She closed her eyes, trying to avoid seeing Lena’s pout, but eventually gave in.

“Why is it so hard to say no to you?”

“Because you have a thing for pretty girls?”

Kara glared at Lena, who was grinning.

“What am I wearing tonight?” Kara asked, remembering how destroyed the other dress got.

Lena pulled a dress out of what seemed like nowhere. “This one. It was made from the same tailor who made the other dress, so it looks fairly similar.”

She nodded. “This is a little more my style.”

“You mean, besides armor?”

Kara glared again.

“Just go get changed.” Lena said, pointing to the curtain.

She went and changed without hesitation. She managed to figure the dress out without difficulty this time. She came out from behind the curtain and caught Lena’s eyes.

“I will wear this on one condition. I am allowed to have two daggers, my cuffs, and more than two throwing knives.”

Lena nodded quickly. “Sure, if I get to see you in that.”

Kara blushed as Lena went to change. She came out wearing a blue dress with a gold collar reaching around her neck. Again, she was breathtaking.

“Alright, we can head down now I guess.” Lena said.

Kara held up her hand. “Wait, I need my weapons.”

She started pulling out daggers and throwing knives and stashed them in several different places. She put most of them in the leather holsters on her thighs, but she had two knives in her cuffs as well as two in a hidden hip holster. She checked to make sure they were all hidden.

“Now I am ready to go.”

Lena grinned at her. “You know, the first time you did that, I was freaking out.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Lena turned red and turned towards the door. “Yes. Let’s go.”

She smiled. “Ok.”

     They walked through the large doors that led to the Great Hall. It was overflowing with women in large dresses and men wearing uniforms. The walls were lined with tapestries of the Lar-Gand Kingdom’s colors. They were also lined with tables full of food. That caught Kara’s attention quickly. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone heading towards them.

“Ah, Princess Lena and… Knight Kara.”

Kara turned her head at the sound of her name. It was the prince they had met earlier. Lena nodded at him and Kara bowed.

“My lord.” Kara said, feeling his eyes on her.

She felt a finger under her chin, which lifted her head.

“You don’t need to bow to me, in fact…” He lifted her hand and kissed it. “I should be calling you my lady.”

Kara felt taken aback. She could feel Lena stiffen up.

“Thank- Thank you. But honestly, I don’t need such attention. I believe you came over to talk to Princess Lena.” Kara said, trying to stay as emotionless as possible.

“Yes, I did come over to welcome both of you, however I just realized I never properly introduce myself to you.” This time he bowed. “I am Mon-el, Prince of the Lar-gand Kingdom. You can skip the formalities and call me Mon-el.”

Kara nodded. “I am aware of who you are, your majesty.” She ignored the fact that he just asked her to refer to him in a casual manner.

“I felt it necessary for a formal introduction.”

Kara felt Lena’s pinky lightly brush hers. She turned her head towards Lena, trying to pinpoint exactly what she needed before she could ask. Her face was stone cold. It almost looked like she was glaring.

_Oh._

“I am honored to meet you, but I really must leave you two to talk. I will not be far, Princess Lena.” Kara said.

She walked off towards some food. She was constantly scanning the room for any sign of danger. Kara would not be caught off guard. At least, by criminals. She looked over towards Lena. The two had taken to dancing. Lena did not look happy to be that close to the prince. The thing that caught her off guard was that Mon-el was staring at her the entire dance. After the music ended Lena walked over to her.

Kara smirked. “How was your dance?”

“I do not want to dance with anyone ever again if it’s going to be like that.”

She pouted. “Even with me?” She said quietly.

Lena smiled. “I couldn't say no to you, even if I tried.”

“Ha, I win.” Kara said.

Lena rolled her eyes. Kara saw movement behind her. It was the prince once again.

“Lena, the prince is coming over again.” She whispered quickly.

Lena looked annoyed and spun around. “Hello, again.”

Max nodded at Lena. “I actually came over to talk to Kara.”

Kara stiffened at her name. Lena also looked surprised.

“Oh, ok.” Lena looked at Kara with a bit of a panicked look.

Kara slightly shrugged, so that only Lena could see.

“What is it you need, my lor- Mon-el.” Kara asked.

He seemed pleased that Kara called him Mon-el. “I was just curious, are you involved with anyone right now? You are easier on the eyes then any knight I have met.”

Kara was confused. She saw Lena look terrified out of the corner of her eye.

“I mean, romantically. Like has anyone at least caught your eye.”

Kara’s mouth made its way into an ‘o’ shape. “Uh, no. Not formally.”

“Are you sure? I was almost sure that someone would ask you to be theirs by now.”

“I am far to busy to have been romantically involved in anything, unfortunately. But I have gotten by. I have been attracted to one person.” She shot a quick glance at Lena. “But I doubt we will be able to be together.”

Max scoffed. “Whoever has your heart is a lucky fellow indeed.” He cleared his throat. “I actually came over to ask for a dance.” He held out his hand.

Kara had no other choice but to accept. She turned her head quickly towards Lena as she was being pulled away. She gave her best ‘help me!’ look she could. Lena didn’t even smile at that.

When they finally reached the dance floor, Max turned on her.

“I assume that you know how to dance.” Mon-el said.

Kara nodded slowly. “Just enough to make it through events like these.”

“Ah. Well hopefully I can make you like dancing.” He put his hands in a dancing position around her.

They took off around the dance floor. She had to admit, he was fairly easy to dance with. His hands slowly made their way towards less appropriate areas. Kara thanked Rao that the dance had ended before he could move any closer. She walked back over to Lena. According to Lena’s look, he had decided to follow. She turned around.

Mon-el smiled. “For a knight, you can dance quite well.”

Kara faked a smile. “Never underestimate me.”

Lena interrupted suddenly. “Actually, I was thinking about taking a walk.”

She was so thankful for the interruption. “Of course, my lady.” She bowed at Lena.

“I would be happy to come with you.” Mon-el said.

“No. It’s fine. You need to be with your people.” Lena replied.

Mon-el sighed. “I suppose you're right. I will see you both later.”

He strutted off. They both went outside and walked slowly. Kara let out a strangled breath.

“Thank you so much for getting us out of there. I was getting more than uncomfortable.” Kara said.

Lena turned around, grabbed her face, and pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted no more than a few seconds, but Kara was in shock.

“That was risky.” Kara finally managed to say.

“I just wanted to let you know you are mine.” Lena said.

Kara raised her eyebrows. “Don’t tell me you were actually jealous of that… creep.”

Lena stared her straight in the eyes and grinned. “He would have needed to have something for me to jealous of. But you are mine, so you could say I am more… territorial.”

Kara snorted. “You are adorable, you know that right?”

“Only thing I know how to do.” Lena batted her eyelashes.

“If I wasn’t terrified to kiss you in the open we would not be talking anymore.” Kara said.

“Now, now. Keep yourself under control. You made me promise I wouldn't do anything until the trip was over, do I need to do the same for you?” Lena teased.

“You are right. Fine, I promise.” Kara smiled. “Though you broke your promise twice.”

“Are you complaining?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“No.” Kara sighed. “Are we going to address the fact that he was seriously considering courting me. People would think me crazy to say no, but there is no way in Hell I am going to be with him. Seriously, I would rather die.”

Lena pouted. “Aww… but if you die, you won’t be with me. Plus, would they even be able to kill you?”

She smiled. “Probably not.”

She started to lean in for another kiss, but she had to stop herself.

“Oh, to Hell with the promise right now!” Lena said and pulled Kara’s head down to make their lips meet.

They stayed that way for a minute when she heard foot steps.

“Shoot, act natural.” Kara said.

They both instantly leaned forwards on the railing, acting like they were talking and looking over the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop posting chapters today for some raisin.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	7. Reunions and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins unite!

“Kara?”

It was a very familiar voice. She turned.

“Kal? What are you doing here?” She ran over and hugged him.

“I heard you were around so I decided to find you.” He looked around her at Lena. “So, this is who you are guarding?”

Kara nodded at him.

“Kara this is a very dangerous game you are playing.” Kal said.

“Damn it, Kal! You have to promise no to tell anyone. I know you respect everyone in that way, but I am dead serious. Plus, mon-el now has eyes for me.” Kara started pacing.

Lena looked confused. “Wait. So you knew just by looking at us? And you are Kara’s cousin?”

Kal walked towards Lena. “Sort of and yes, I am her cousin.” He held his hand out. “Knight Kal.”

“Does that mean we are that obvious to others?” Lena said with concern in her voice.

Kal shook his head. “No, I just… know. Mostly because of Kara. But I also could see you.”

Kara whipped her head around at him. “You didn’t… You know…”

Kal turned to face her. “Yes, I did. I was looking for you and this castle is huge.”

“Wait, so have you been skipping out on your elixir?” She asked.

“Not like you can talk!” Kal complained.

“Hey, I was cutting back on it, not stopping all together. Did you hear I got stabbed with a poison blade the other day? It would have been very bad if I had stopped taking my elixir completely. It wouldn't have been dismissed as easily as my fast healing.” Kara said.

Kal nodded. “I suppose you are right.”

“You know I am right! When your older cousin tells you to do something, you should probably do it!”

“Ok, but I was not in the public eye. You can’t blame me for that.”

“What if you had started… not jumping?” Kara said, referring to flying.

“Fine. I admit it. I was wrong. But that doesn't make what you are doing any less dangerous. I am not concerned for your life, but Lena can die easily.” Kal pointed out.

Kara lowered her head. “I know. I am terrified of that. It makes it a little better she is a royal, so she isn't as subject to death, but still.”

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kal’s

“I know you well enough to know that you will figure it out.” Kal assured her.

“Ok, so I love that you guys are forgetting that I am here, it is a touching reunion. Really. But I need to know what you are talking about. Elixirs, using something that nobody knows about, and so many more things in your conversation.” Lena said.

Kal turned to look at Kara. “You didn’t tell her?”

She lowered her head again. “No. I was going to. I asked her to wait until the end of the trip, too.”

“Ah, so she has noticed, but you have decided to wait. Fair enough.” Kal clarified, mostly for himself.

“Ok, well I am done waiting. I really need to know now. Whatever it is, I am sure I can take it.” Lena said impatiently.

Both Kal and her looked at Lena.

Kara sighed. “Fine. But we have to go somewhere else.” She turned to her cousin. “And you. It was great seeing you again Kal, but I am serious about everything I said. Elixir. Secret stays secret. Ok?”

He nodded. “Can do. Hopefully it isn't long before I see the two of you again.” He started back the direction he came.

“Oh, and Kal! Make sure Mon-el or anyone else isn't looking for us. If they are, come find us as soon as possible.”

He nodded once more.

She turned back to Lena. “Ok, we have to go somewhere where no one will hear us. We can ride off to the small forest that is never ventured into because of beasts.”

Lena nodded. “Off we go, then.

     They were soon on Misty and walking through the abandoned forest. Kara hopped off the horse when she thought they were far enough away. She helped Lena down.

“So, what is it you need to tell me? It is clearly a very big secret.” Lena asked, sitting on a stump.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut. “There is no realistic way to tell you this, but you will have to believe me.” She opened her eyes again. “I am not from here.”

Lena scoffed. “You mean you aren’t from the country? You will have to elaborate.”

“Ok, I am going to tell you everything, but please don’t talk until the very end.”

Lena nodded. “Ok.”

She took a deep breath. “I am not from earth. Some people would say I was crazy for saying that, but I am from somewhere else. A planet, is what they're called. This is planet Earth, and I am from a planet named Krypton. Kal is too. We were a very advanced people. We had things that allowed us to travel among the stars. We orbited around another sun of our own. However, it was red. My planet exploded, and Kal and I were sent to this planet. Your sun gives us powers. The elixir we spoke of earlier suppresses them. I mentioned the time I got stabbed because it was showing how one of our main powers were suppressed. We are practically invincible. Let me show you some of the things I can do.”

Kara didn’t dare look at Lena, for fear of seeing reactions that would tear apart her heart. She shot the ground with her laser eyes, setting a small fire. She put the fire out with her freeze breath, which left a small patch of frost. She used her super speed to gather a bunch of flowers and put them on the same spot.

“I have more powers, they just can’t be demonstrated to the eye. I have super hearing, which allows me to hear very far away and very small things. For example, our heartbeats.” She heard a slight flutter in Lena’s. “I also can see through things. That is how I saw the bandits so quickly. I also have super strength. I know you could see that because that’s what caused you to question me. The last thing I can do is… well… I can fly.” She started to float above the ground very lightly. “I don’t want to go much further than this because I don’t want anyone to see. I never use anything if I can, to avoid being burned for witchcraft. Even though it isn't witchcraft. Never mind. But that is my secret. It is a bit much, but you are probably the only other person besides Kal’s lover, Lois, who knows.”

She finally dared to look up at Lena’s face. She was happy that there was no anger, fear, or disbelief there, but she did wish there was something that could tell her what Lena was thinking.

“Oh, you are done? So I can ask questions.”

Kara nodded in surprise.

“Ok, so how does everyone think your house has stood tall for generations?”

“Well, it did stand tall. It was what you would call noble. We just used something to make everyone else understand that. So our house, in a way, stands once more.”

Lena nodded. “What about when you said you were the older cousin? You definitely don’t look it.”

“Ah, yes. That is one of the more unbelievable things. When I was on Krypton, I was 13 and Kal was just a baby. However, when our pods got launched into space, mine was knocked of course sending me into what we called the Phantom Zone. Time doesn't pass there. Eventually, I got out of there and made it to earth. Kal had made it without me for 24 years. He says he sustained himself on the sunlight until he could teach himself how to use some of the tech on the pod. I don’t know if that is true. So, biologically, Kal is older. Chronologically, I am older.”

Lena didn’t look surprised at all. “I think that is all of my questions, but I suspect you have questions for me. I can answer a few. I have learned to believe a lot since I met you, Kara. I also trust every word you say. I also think you will be just the same as you were before your secret telling fest.” Lena stood up. “Since we are secret telling, I wanted to let you know that I fell for you when you walked in my room.”

Kara’s heart fluttered. “Funny, the same thing happened to me. I laid my eyes on you and started teetering on the edge. But then I thought you were another royal, and you proved me wrong. That was when I fell completely.”

Lena scoffed. “I was only snarky when I first met you is because that was the only way I could hide my feelings. I felt kind of bad, but I saw how ridged you were, so I thought you were ok.”

“I was ok, but now I am great.” Kara smiled.

“So, can I fly with you?” Lena said suddenly.

Kara blinked a couple times. “I mean, yes. But it is kind of risky.”

“I don't think anyone will be watching the skies over the forest right now.”

She picked up Lena and she yelped. “What? You wanted to fly. Hold on.”

She flew up and went above the clouds. She missed being able to do this, but she couldn't because either she was too busy or too scared.

“Wow…”

“Yeah, it’s great up here. You are lucky you asked about this when you did. My elixir just ran out. I am due for another dose.”

She dropped back down to the ground and put Lena down.

“So, that is what I was keeping. I don’t think I have any other massive secrets.”

Lena raised her eyebrow. “Oh, but the question is, do I have any secrets.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “None that can beat that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	8. Dances and accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about knives is you have to be very careful with them.

Lena looked up at her and grinned. “I suppose not. Say, we are in the middle of nowhere… Nobody is here…”

Kara grinned at Lena and pulled her into a kiss. They stayed that way for who knows how long. As long as a human can go without air. They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

“Why can’t we stay here and just do that forever and ever!” Lena complained.

“My answer is the same as the last time you asked that.” Kara replied.

Lena looked at her with puppy dog eyes and held up a finger. “One more?”

It turned out to be a lot more than one kiss, but Kara finally remembered they were supposed to be at a party. She pulled away.

Lena groaned. “Noooo…”

“We need to get back, like now. We have been missing for far longer than a walk. If we get back now, we can play it off as getting lost.” Kara said, pulling Lena towards Misty.

“Fiiiiinnneee.”

Kara smiled and pulled Lena onto the horse.

“Back to the party where a guy keeps trying to hit on you, yay!” Lena said sarcastically.

“I will chop his hand off if it goes any lower than it did during our dance.” Kara said.

Lena laughed. “Can I do it?”

“You need to get it in one blow!”

“Nah, make him suffer.” Lena said evilly.

They rode off towards the castle.

     When they returned to the party, they were relieved to find no one noticed they were gone. Or so they thought.

“Ah. You are back. I got worried that you got lost.” Mon-el said, approaching the two women.

Kara tried to hide her dislike for him. Lena did not. Mon-el could see that she disliked him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you jealous?”

Lena looked flustered and concerned. She got her emotions under control. “Whatever do you mean?”

“That I am courting Kara instead of you.”

Kara nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

Lena smiled slightly. “Not at all.”

Kara was relieved when she saw Kal across the room.

She bowed her head at Max. “Excuse me, I need to speak with my cousin.”

She walked in his direction as quickly as possible. “Save me!” She whispered.

He just smirked at her. “From what? You have never asked for help before.”

Kara was too panicked to roll her eyes. “I can’t marry that jackass. He actually just openly admitted that he was courting me!”

His eyebrows rose. “Really? That is hilarious.”

“No, it is not! Kal, I am dead serious!”

He nodded. “I can tell, but what do you expect me to do about it?”

Kara sighed. “I don’t know, just try to keep him as far from me and Lena as possible.”

“Sure.” She let out a sigh of relief. “But, first I get my revenge.”

She tilted her head. “Revenge?”

She trailed behind her cousin as he strutted towards Lena and Max. He bowed his head at Lena and held out his hand.

“Care to dance, my lady?” He said, looking back at Kara with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Lena eyed the two of them.

“Of course, Knight Kal.” Lena said, looking back at Kara with almost the same grin Kal bore.

She watched helplessly as they made their way to the dance floor.

“It looks like it is just you and me.” Mon-el said, apparently trying to sound seductive.

“It would appear that way, yes.” She deadpanned, focusing on her cousin and Lena.

“I am assuming you got a good look at the castle on your walk with Princess Lena.”

She nodded.

“Then you must know where most of the rooms are.”

She turned her head to look at him. “I make it my business to know where everything is before I even arrive.”

He looked impressed. “They weren’t kidding in the myths.”

Kara looked down. “That’s the thing about myths. It usually implies that they are not true. So, I wouldn’t call the stories about me myths, I would call them history.”

“Are you sure no one has asked for your hand?”

She nodded at him sarcastically. “I am pretty sure I would know.” She eyed him. “Plus, I would probably say no. I do not have room in my life to start a family.”

He lightly chuckled at her slight aggression. “Who says that marriage entails a family.”

She lowered her eyebrows. “Nearly everyone. If you’re a woman, it is your job to get married, have a family, and take care of them.” She looked off into the distance. “That is not what I am going to do. I am going to live out my life protecting others. That is my purpose. It was from the very beginning.”

He nodded. “Say, are you going to be available to have you and your cavalry guard my palace the day after tomorrow?”

She almost smirked at the attempt to get her to stay. “I am afraid not, I have been assigned to protect the Luthors for a week, and then I will be hunting with my cousin. I might be guarding for the Luthors longer. I don’t know. My point is, no I won’t be available and neither will my cavalry.”

“Well that is unfortunate.” He said with disappointment.

“Indeed.”

She almost cheered when the dance finished and Lena and Kal headed towards her. Lena stopped at her side and discretely linked their pinkies.

“Enjoy your dance?” She asked both of them.

“Yes. Your cousin is quite the dancer.” Lena said.

Kal nodded in thanks. “You weren’t half bad yourself, my lady.” He looked over at the other knights who were motioning for him to join them. “Please excuse me, I have to go. It was nice meeting all of you and nice seeing you, Kara.”

Kara nodded at him right before he ran off to the others. Lena leaned close to her ear.

“Did you survive his conversation.” She whispered.

“Barely. I wouldn’t call it a conversation, more flirting and trying to get me to ‘guard’ him.”

Lena stifled a giggle. “Really?”

She nodded very slightly. “I was lucky you guys finished when you did. I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah.”

She flashed a quick glance at Lena, who was looking very happy.

“I hate to leave you, ladies, but I must attend to some business.” Mon-el turned and left without waiting for a reply.

“Oh, thank Rao…” Kara breathed out.

Lena laughed. “Thank who?”

“Oh, Rao. He is the sun god of my planet.” She said quietly.

Lena raised her head slowly. “Ah. Well, yes. Thank him.”

Kara let out a small chuckle. “Well, I think the feast is almost over. May I escort you to your room?”

Lena looked sideways at her. “Well, I would certainly hope so, or else you wouldn’t be doing your job.”

They walked out of the large doors of the room, nodding at the King. He seemed to understand that Lena was heading to her room. They were heading down the corridors in silence, both radiating happiness.

Kara spoke up. “You know, there is one great thing about being your guard.”

Lena scoffed. “One?”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. Anyway, I was going to say that, because I am your guard, I can follow you around without it being suspicious.”

Lena seemed to consider it. “I suppose that is true. Though, in the royal world, us princesses become great friends quickly.”

Kara was about to reply when she accidentally stepped on the front of her dress, causing her to fall forwards. Straight onto her face. Lena burst out laughing. Kara glared at her before trying to stand up, quickly realizing a sharp pain in her leg. She lifted up her dress a bit.

“Damn it.” She muttered.

Lena stopped laughing. “What?”

Kara pointed at one of her throwing knives, that was now in the side of her thigh.

“Well, that is a problem.” Lena said.

“Yeah, for your dress. What is it with your dresses and my blood. It’s like they are attracted to each other.” She stood up and decided to leave the blade in her leg to avoid spilling more blood.

“Kind of like us.” Lena said casually.

Kara scoffed. “That was the peak of the cheesiest things you could’ve said.”

“I will twist that blade.”

“Normally I would dare you to, but I don’t want more blood to get everywhere.” Kara looked at her stained red hands.

They continued down the hallway as if nothing happened. Kara held part of the dress around the blade, trying to avoid trailing blood. So far, it was working. They finally reached Lena’s guest chamber. Kara went and grabbed a bucket as Lena grabbed many different cloth items.

“I will only need one piece and five minutes. The wound is already starting to heal, but if I don’t get the blade out, I will have a permeant blade in my leg.”

Lena giggled. “I can see it. A total fashion statement.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “You royals and your fashion.”

She got a smack in the back of the head. She looked up to see a pouting Lena. She laughed and yanked out the blade, causing a clot of blood to fall into the bucket she had placed beneath her leg. Lena scrunched her nose at the sight.

Kara smiled at her. “Too much for you?”

“Do you want another smack?”

She held up her red hands. “Alright, alright. I am sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.”

Kara smiled as she continued wrapping the wound. “You’re right. I am _very_ sorry.” Before Lena could say anything else, Kara continued. “Hey, can you remove my knife holders? I don’t want to fall on any more right now.”

Lena looked flustered. “You mean the ones on your…” She motioned to her thigh. “Those ones?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “No, the ones behind my ears. Yes, the ones on my thighs.” She just realized why Lena needed clarification. “Oh, unless you are uncomfortable with it. Never mind, I got it.”

“No, it’s fine.” Lena said quickly.

Lena started taking the leather holsters off. Kara continued to patch up her wound. It was taking its sweet time healing. Normally it would be halfway sealed by now, but it was only about 3/4ths its original size. Lena carefully removed the one that the knife came from. Kara nodded at her in appreciation while Lena just stared at the wound.

“Shouldn’t it be more healed by now?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “Yeah. I just remembered that I made this knife out of a material that would damage a lot more. It should be fully healed in about a half an hour.”

Lena smiled. “Well, then. You better get comfortable.”

“It would really help if you don’t hit me on the back of the head.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at her. “I swear, it’s like you are asking for it sometimes.”

She beamed at the princess. “I try.”

Lena leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Try not to stab yourself again.”

Kara snorted at her. “I can’t make any promises.”

She was about to pester Lena more, but she was hit by a huge wave of heat.

“Kara, are you ok?”

She opened her mouth, but no words could come out. Her vision blurred into a golden landscape.

“Kara? Kara!” She heard Lena shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing and posting this so much, I hope you love it. The main reason I can post so much is that I'm stuck at home, but I won't be forever.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


	9. My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the warning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a super bite-sized chapter, but I need to write more.

“Kara?”

She heard another voice. A voice she hadn’t heard in a long time. She turned to see the familiar face. Kara felt tears well up in her eyes.

“Mom?”

“Kara, darling.”

“Why are you here? How are you here?”

The blurred vision of her mother smiled. “I am afraid there is no time for me to explain, my daughter.”

Another blurred image walked towards her. _Astra._ “Hello, little one.” She said softly.

Kara felt her tears finally pour over. “I thought you were dead! Both of you!”

Both her mother and aunt looked very sad.

“I regret to inform you that we still are.” Astra said with a soothing voice.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, tilting her head.

Astra smiled gently. “We have just come to tell you that hard times are ahead, and you need to protect the one you love.”

The visions started to fade. “No! Don’t leave me! I can’t lose you! Not again!” She tried reaching for both of them, but her hands phased right through them.

“Never let her go.” They both said as they finally faded away to black.

 

     Kara jolted upwards, covered in sweat. “No!”

She took in her surroundings. She was once again, in the guest room where she had been before she saw her mother and aunt. She turned a bit to see Lena by her side.

“Kara! Are you ok?” She asked. It was clear she had been crying. She could see the paths the tears had taken.

Kara slowly nodded. “What happened?”

Lena shook her head vigorously. “I don’t know, you were talking to me and just…” She waved her hands around as if she didn't know what to do with them. “Just passed out.” She looked distressed. “What happened to you?”

Kara sighed. “My mother and my aunt… They came to me.”

Lena lowered her eyebrows and looked into Kara’s eyes with confusion. “I thought you said they were dead.”

She let her face fall slack of emotion. “They are. But they came to me anyway.” She quickly fell serious. “They told me that hard times are ahead and to…” She trailed off.

Lena proceeded to look more confused. “And to… What?” She urged her to say more.

She decided to stop suppressing herself and looked Lena dead in the eyes. “They told me to hold the one I love close. And…” She closed her eyes. “And I think they meant you.”

She opened her eyes again when she felt a soft hand on her cheek. “You know I love you too, right?”

Kara leaned into Lena’s hand. It was warm and felt safe. “I am glad.” She turned serious. “What caused my mother to come to me? And my aunt, no less.”

Lena shrugged. “You said that they told you that hard times were ahead. Maybe that is why they came to you. To warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, I don't know where it is going, but I have a few ideas.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have had this sitting in my WIP for ages but it has like over 10,000 words ATM so I should post it. If you like this, be sure to leave kudos or a comment. If you like my writing, feel free to shoot me prompts.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


End file.
